


honey, i shrunk the costume

by marshmallownose



Series: Patricia & Alfie Throughout the Years [2]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Happy Halloween!, Jerome is a bit of a dick but it’s a canon typical prank, Palfie friendship, Pre-Canon, halloween fic, idk if it really counts, kinda hurt/comfort, the title of this fic is shit but whatever it’s what’s inside that counts, they’re 14 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: “What happened? You’re usually ready for Halloween in July.”Alfie’s grin slipped off his face and he sighed. “Iwasready,” he grumbled.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis & Patricia Williamson
Series: Patricia & Alfie Throughout the Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	honey, i shrunk the costume

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I wrote this in one sitting while hung over so it’s not too in-depth, but I was in a Palfie mood. It’s not romantic this time tho. Sorry y’all. This is set one year before canon btw!

It was going to be a subpar costume, he could already tell. Disappointed, he grabbed the bottle of red food dye Trudy kept in the kitchen and squirted another gratuitous amount onto the ripped-up shirt and was just twisting the cap back on when a someone said from behind him:

“What’re you doing? The party’s already started.”

Alfie looked over his shoulder at Patricia who leaned in the doorway to his room, as lazily as a black cat. Her costume actually looked pretty great in its simplicity, with the black turtleneck and leggings with added cat ears, drawn-on whiskers, and tacked-on tail. Her hair, usually down, was piled on top of her head, and Alfie could just make out the purple streaks tucked away in the knot.

“Me- _ow_ ,” Alfie complimented obnoxiously, waggling his eyebrows and grinning from ear to ear. It wasn’t often Patricia gave in on Halloween, but it seemed Amber and Joy had finally worn her down.

Patricia rolled her eyes but the fourteen year-old nonetheless flashed him a peace sign and a little pose. “ _Yeah, yeah,_ ” she deadpanned, “make fun. At least my costume is actually ready.” She strode across the room and peered over his shoulder at the costume. “What happened? You’re usually ready for Halloween in July.”

Alfie’s grin slipped off his face and he sighed. “I _was_ ready,” he grumbled, “but Jerome thought it’d be funny to shrink my original costume in the wash.”

“How shrunken are we talking?”

Alfie reached miserably for the balled up fabric under his bed and held it up for her to see.

She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. “How on earth did he manage that?” she exclaimed. “It looks like it was made for a ten year old.”

“Yeah, and if I magically age-regress back to primary school, I’m sure it’d be fine,” he whined, throwing it to the floor. “But since that’ll never happen, I’m stuck making do with food coloring and a ripped up t-shirt.”

“What about all that fake blood you have?” she asked. “And that fake monster hand you scared Amber with on Monday?”

“I used the blood on the old costume! And it’s not the same!”

Patricia stopped laughing and frowned. “You’re really upset, aren’t you?” she said after a moment. When Alfie crossed his arms and said nothing, Patricia shook her head. “You shouldn’t let him walk all over you like that. A prank relationship needs to be equal; if he’s crossing a line then you either have to tell him so... or just get revenge.”

Alfie snorted. “Well, we all know what you’d do, Trixie,” he teased half-heartedly.

Patricia awkwardly punched his arm. “C’mon now,” she said, “don’t be glum or whatever. It’s Halloween! This is _your_ holiday, _your_ prime.”

“Normally!” Alfie replied. “But Jerome ruined it!”

Patricia flicked his ear and he yelped in surprise. “Listen up, _Marmaduke_ ,” she announced while Alfie frantically shushed her, “Jerome is out there drinking Trudy’s cider and dancing with some random girl from Hathor House. Don’t let him ruin your favourite day of the year.”

Alfie sighed, plopping down in his bed. “I guess,” he mumbled, fingering the hem of his new costume. “I just wish he wouldn’t do this to me, y’know? Not when he knows I worked hard on it.”

Patricia pursed her lips and sat beside him, nudging him gently with her shoulder. “Jerome’s a prat,” she said, “but I don’t think he _really_ meant to upset you like this. If you just tell him this was too far, he’ll apologize…maybe.” She gave the shirt a once over. “This looks good, by the way. If you pair that with cargo pants or something, you’ll look wicked.”

“You sound like Amber,” Alfie pointed out, already feeling better. Patricia rarely tried to be a comfort, but all that mattered was she was trying.

“Oh, god,” Patricia groaned. “Shoot me, please. Put me out of my misery.”

Alfie laughed. “Oh, leave her alone,” he said. A pause. “Do you really think it looks okay?”

Patricia smiled at him, the drawn on whiskers crinkling on her cheeks. “Better than Jerome’s” she said sincerely. “His is just a shirt that says ‘ _This is my Halloween Costume_ ’. He looks like a doofus.”

“Right? That’s what I told him!”

Patricia shook her head fondly and stood up, readjusting her tail and making her way back to the door. Alfie could hear Michael Jackson’s “Thriller” blasting from the living room when she opened the door. “Come on. I have some eyeliner we can use to make you look undead. Let’s hurry up before Mick eats all the sweets Trudy put out.”

Alfie hesitated for only a moment, then nodded. “Thank you, Trisha,” he murmured.

Her eyes softened. “Don’t mention it, Alfie.” She fixed her cat ears and beckoned him out. “Now, let’s go, doofus. I wanna get back to the party!”

Alfie grinned at his friend, troubles mostly forgotten. He really was so lucky to be in Patricia Williamson’s good graces.


End file.
